


The Days To Come

by QuillMind



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Edging, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: In Cherche, Lon'qu found a measure of peace.  She told him news that allayed his age-old guilt and brought out feelings in him he didn't think he was capable of.  But even after they have been married, he still has difficulty in being close to her.  She is more than happy to assist him.





	The Days To Come

A candle placed on a table at the other end of the room was the only light source available.  As nervous as he was, Lon'qu still wanted to see what was about to take place--but not _too_ clearly. 

Tonight he was laying in the same bed as Cherche, his wife.  He had on his trousers and tunic, while she wore a sleek silk chemise in rose gold.  The lace-trimmed garment was held on her body by thin straps, and the hem ended mid-thigh.  It was not the most risqué lingerie that Cherche had, but she didn't want to intimidate her husband by diving into the advanced leagues right away.  With Lon'qu, it needed to be a slow, gradual process. 

Haltingly, Lon'qu moved his hand to touch Cherche's hair.  Pushing some stray locks behind her ear, he traced the delicate shell before landing his palm on her shoulder.  Here he took a deep breath, absorbing the warmth from her body and the smoothness of her skin, rubbing it with his thumb.  He liked the sound of his skin on hers--he felt _safe_ in liking it. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Cherche inquired, keeping her voice encouraging but not condescending. 

"Yes," he answered. 

"Is it all right for me to touch you?" 

It took him a few seconds to reply.  "Yes."

She showed her hand approaching his chest so that he could pull back if he wanted to.  He didn't.  Carefully, she splayed her fingers out like a star, feeling his pectorals as she rubbed circles over them, faintly brushing over his nipples and secretly delighting in the slight twitch he made.  From his chest to his collarbone, neck, and cheek, she maintained a feather touch, and soon she noticed his hand was also starting to migrate over her body. 

That rough, battle-worn hand of his was more tentative than a kitten's paw, which might have frustrated some but only made Cherche more enamoured of her husband.  She put a bit more pressure into her hand to show that she liked the way he glided over her waist and hip, and how he played with the lacy hem of her chemise.  His hand left her thigh and hesitated at her breast; she pushed herself into his palm, and he brushed his fingertips over the hardening little nub.  Cherche craned her neck back and squirmed, taking hold of Lon'qu's arm for support. 

The first time Lon'qu had ever done this, he'd stopped right away, startled by her reaction.  But she'd assured him that she had only looked and sounded that way because he'd made her feel good.  _Made her feel good._   It was such a foreign concept that Lon'qu's touch might bring pleasure to any woman, rather than tragedy and death. 

"Cherche."  He said her name almost as a question. 

"Hmm?"  Her lips were parted as a result of him rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

"I'd--I'd like for you to touch me more."  He furiously huffed out a breath after that sentence. 

Cherche understood what he meant.  From here on, they were entering entirely new territory.  She let go of his arm and went past his waist to where he was already getting hard.  His ministrations slowed as she closed her hand around him.  Lon'qu hissed abruptly, involuntarily squeezing her breast.  She let herself relish that for a second, then re-focused.  Her hand explored him leisurely, feeling him through his trousers and mapping out his shape in her mind.  He grew larger and harder and shuddered at the shocking sensation of her rubbing up and down along his length. 

"Cherche..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

A small part of him wanted to say yes.  A much bigger part of him screamed _NO_ , loudly, insistently. 

"Go... harder." 

She obliged, her heart filling with love over the fact that he was sharing himself in such a vulnerable state with her.  The expressions on his face shifted constantly as she built up the stimulation, but as his hips quivered and the beginnings of her name started to fall from his mouth, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.  His breathing was ragged, and heat was radiating off of him.  He unwittingly imitated a fish for a moment, opening and closing his mouth in a struggle to find the words he wanted to say. 

"That was amazing, but... I--I thought I was going to explode," he stammered. 

She touched his face.  He really was adorable right now, she thought, but kept that to herself knowing that he would be upset if she told him.  "That's a good thing," she said, hoping that he heard the conviction in her voice.  "But we can stop if you want.  We'll only go as far as you're comfortable."

Lon'qu's chest continued to rise and fall.  "I... don't want to stop.  I want to feel you more."

Cherche shivered to herself.  The clumsy sincerity of his words reached her in a way that no practiced smooth-talking ever could.  

Shifting onto her back, she pulled the matching silk panties off of her hips and tossed them aside as Lon'qu removed his trousers.  After a second, he stripped off his tunic as well, figuring it was foolish to keep it on.  She spread her legs and hiked up her chemise, eyes darting between his face and the now totally exposed proof of his desire for her. 

Her throat was dry.  "Tell me what you see," she said, the dialogue as much for her as it was for him. 

"You're... you're wet," Lon'qu observed, mesmerized. 

"Because of you.  Only for you."

She heard him sharply exhale; it almost sounded like a scoff, but she knew it was because she'd astonished him with that statement.  He lowered himself so that he was on his elbows, hovering above her. 

"I want this to go right for you.  You deserve to feel good."

"So do you." 

As he positioned himself at her entrance, he thought about stopping, afraid of hurting her, but he had heard (unsolicited, from Vaike) that some pain was what happened with many women the first time, and he knew that this was a bridge he would have to cross inevitably.  And judging by the look on Cherche's face, she was quite eager to have that time to be now.  He steeled himself and pushed, causing both of their mouths to drop open and eyes to close until he was all the way in. 

A variety of breathy, high sounds were emitted from Cherche as she adapted to this new experience of being filled.  On either side of her, Lon'qu's knuckles were going white from how hard he was clenching his fists.  Looking up into his face, she saw his brow was scrunched together in concentration, and hot, steamy breaths were being shot through his teeth. 

Still panting, she asked him gently, "Are you all right?"

Animalistic grunts were the only reply she got.  Then he opened his eyes to lock gazes with her.  "Yes...  Have I hurt you?" 

Cherche shook her head.  "No, actually, not at all.  It just feels..."

"Strange," Lon'qu finished, and Cherche nodded with him.  They then surprised themselves by sharing a little laugh. 

"...I'm going to try moving now." 

Readying himself with a few breaths, Lon'qu began moving at a slow and languid pace.  It was unbelievably hot and slick and tight inside of her, and the friction was incredible.  Cherche whimpered, which made Lon'qu burn even hotter and groan into her shoulder. 

"Ch--Cherche," he croaked, lifting his head to face her.  "I am afraid I won't last long at this rate...  And yet I can't bring myself to stop..." 

Cherche saw how torn he looked.  Having a warrior's pride, he loathed to admit defeat, but this storm of sensations was far too powerful.  She had a flash of slightly wicked inspiration, and gripped her thighs tight around Lon'qu's sides to stop his thrusts. 

"I have an idea--but it requires me to be on top of you.  Would you be willing to try it?" 

Lon'qu bit his lip, then nodded once.  With a bit of awkward maneuvering, he went onto his back and she straddled him, sighing from having him go deeper into her.  Keeping her hands by her side, she started to move.  Together they moaned, bringing each other higher and higher on some imaginary climb that they couldn't fully fathom.  Lon'qu shut his eyes as he was quickly brought back to the frightening edge he was at moments earlier, then sailed past it--

Full stop.  It was as if a raging fire suddenly lost the feed of air from a bellows.  He gaped at his wife, still astride him but unmoving, her face lovely and flushed with excitement. 

A minute went by, and just when he felt the fires being quelled down to a smolder, she resumed moving, sending his eyes to the back of his head. 

"Aahh!" he groaned, reeling from the rush of pleasure.  "Cherche, wh-what--"

Cherche licked her lips.  "This way, it will last longer, don't you agree?"  And with that said, she stopped again. 

Lon'qu was at a loss.  His fear of women, a product of deep-set guilt, had been a longstanding obstacle in his life that only stood to hinder him further as a warrior once he'd joined up with Chrom and his Shepherds.  Cherche had been the driving force in expelling that fear, telling him of Ke'ri's parents and offering to help in any way he needed.  Even after their wedding, he would stiffen when sitting too close to her, and cringed during the first moments of a kiss.  Except now, because of her wreaking utter havoc upon his body, different instincts were rising to the fore.  His hands, which had been gripping the sheets this whole time, wanted to reach out to palm her hips as they sank and lifted onto him, wanted to admire the swell of her breasts under that chemise and feel their weight. 

He had no words for how marvelous she was, and how fortunate he was to have met her. 

The creaks of the bed and their gasping grew louder and louder as they saw glimpses of blissful completion before Cherche would cease and deny them both, giving them enough time to recover before repeating the pattern.  It was a delectable form of torture.

"I don't just want you to withstand this," Cherche unsteadily said above the wet squishing and lewd slapping of their bodies coming together.  "I want you to want this.  _Really_ want it." 

Lon'qu groaned in frustration as his wife yet again broke that heavenly rhythm and settled back down onto him.  His brain squirmed and his body screamed--and it was obvious that she was near the end of her endurance as well.  Her hairline was dark and matted with sweat, and while she wasn't moving, she trembled and reflexively clamped her walls around him, making his eyes bulge. 

She rolled her head up as if it was an arduous task, and lazily sent him a half-lidded gaze.  "Oh, gods, Lon'qu," she whined through swollen lips, "you feel so good inside me."

His fear was kicked into the furthest corner of his mind.  Faster than flying arrows, he seized her hips with his hands and growled deep in his throat.  "I am sorry, Cherche... but I think this has gone on for long enough.  I am beyond wanting--I _need_ you." 

Her pretty eyes went vivid with lust, responding to the primal drive that mirrored hers.  "Then take me, my husband." 

With bruising strength he held onto her as he bucked his hips up, pushing as far into her as possible.  Initially, he may have thought he'd regained control, but no, it was quite the opposite.  Every stroke sapped more of his sanity away like pages falling from an ancient book.  The panicked noises coming from Cherche told him her release was imminent, and he thrust with redoubled effort and rocked her at an angle. 

He heard a cry--his name, and he looked up to see his wife spasming wildly.  Her core caught him in a vice grip, and he moved faster and faster until he, too, convulsed like a madman and spilled into her with a shout.  Every muscle he had went painfully taut; it was nothing short of amazing, so much so that it was scary, and he grabbed Cherche without thinking and yanked her down to his chest like his life depended on it.  Cherche, still crying Lon'qu's name, didn't resist, and was content to be a boneless heap as they let their climaxes tear through them like a gale, leaving them to wearily drag air back into their sweat-soaked bodies. 

Lon'qu had never been so exhausted or weak like this, but it didn't upset him.  He finally understood what the fuss was about, and agreed that the renown was deserved.  He let one arm flop to the mattress and dragged the other to stroke Cherche's hair.  She hummed and rotated her head so that he could see her.  Her features were slack, even silly, but abjectly satisfied. 

As his senses cleared, the fear that had been cast away crept back towards the focus.  He must have physically reacted, for he found Cherche peering up at him, concerned. 

"Lon'qu?" she asked hoarsely.  Suddenly remembering where she was, she scrambled to get off of him, but instead, he pulled her down into a kiss.  His lips were dry and shaky, making for a kiss that was hardly worthy of a swoon-inducing Casanova's, but the fact that he had initiated it made it special enough for Cherche.  When they separated he puffed out a breath of relief. 

"I am all right," he muttered.  His gaze bounced around at various other things in the room before he came back to her.   "I just thought I should... do that to my wife." 

Cherche smiled, one corner of her mouth curling higher mischievously.  "You mean you _wanted_ to."

A more subtle smile showed up on Lon'qu's face.  "Yes.  I wanted to." 

He had not expected his fear to magically disappear because of this, and neither had she.  They were not that naive.  Eventually, he did have to ask Cherche to move off of him, as guilty as it made him feel.  But the fear had a considerably less powerful hold over him than it did before, and that gave him hope.  He looked forward to the days to come, to the rest of his life with this woman. 

"Cherche."  He spoke the name reverently. 

"Hmm?" 

"...I love you."

"I love you too." 

They fell asleep holding hands, and woke up the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
